Ashley x Male Reader Lemon
by LoganSenpai00
Summary: Another tf story of mine. Hope you guys enjoy.


This will take place in a AU where Leon is not the one sent to rescue Ashley but you are the one sent in his place instead. Also the bosses like the village chief, sallazar, saddler and krauser will not be in this story and Luis and Ada will not be in this story.

Y/N POV

My name is Y/N L/N and I'm a mercenary so to say. I was being flown into the undisclosed location by some random military pilot since my mission was to try and find the president's daughter, Ashley Graham. My old friend, Leon S. Kennedy was supposed to take this mission but he's off on some other important mission. We were nearing the drop-off location when all of a sudden the helicopter was hit by something. This in turn made me quickly hold on to something so I don't get tossed around like a rag doll. "Shit, we've been hit. Mayday! Mayday! We're going down!" the pilot shouted into the radio. The helicopter then crashed into the trees before slamming into the ground with a loud boom. After coming back to my senses from the impact, I managed to open the door with little trouble then climbed out of the wreckage. I walked to the pilot to see if he was still alive but sadly he was dead from a large piece of shrapnel lodged in his head. "Rest in piece, pal." I scrounged through the destroyed heli looking for any supplies. Luckily I found a pistol, a few clips of ammo for the pistol, a portable radio and a med-kit. "Nice, this will be useful just in case I run into anything hostile later." I was about to to get up and walk away when I saw flames coming out of the helicopter. "Oh shit, I better get out of here fast." I then quickly ran away from the crash site. When I was a safe distance away, I hid behind a tree just in case some shrapnel goes flying my way. About a few seconds later the heli exploded. "Well if they pilot wasn't dead before he is now." I said to myself. "Well, looks like I need to find a path to civilization and ask the locals about Ashley." after saying that I made my way through the forest until I found a pathway leading to what looked like a village nearby.

A few moments of walking later I finally made it to the exterior of the village. I walked past some houses which were empty but as I walked past the last house I noticed a shadow in the window move out of sight. I slowly walked towards the door before drawing my pistol and opening the door with it making a low creak. I then entered the building looking around for anyone inside. "Hello! Ashley! Are you in here?" As I was searching the house, I heard a noise coming from the living room so I cautiously walked into the room. What I saw wasn't Ashley but one of the locales. "Um, hello?" I said alerting the villager to my presence. "I was wondering if you knew where this girl was?" I asked as I pulled out a photo of Ashley. The local looked at me before saying something in a different language before walking away. "Okay then?" I replied awkwardly. I looked around as the local walked to a nearby axe. As soon as I looked away the villager grabbed the axe and ran towards me ready to strike me with it. I managed to dodge the blow just in the nick of time as it nearly grazed me. I quickly pulled out my pistol and pointed it at the person. "Stay back!" I ordered as the person came closer to me. I then shot the local in the head quickly killing the person. "God damn it. What was wrong with that guy?" While I thought this I noticed that the corpse had melted away and a case of pistol ammo was left behind. "Huh. So killing these crazy villagers will occasionally give me ammo." I said to myself before picking up the ammo and leaving the house. As I entered the village I saw that there were even more locals everywhere. After looking around for a little bit trying to formulate a route of escape, I noticed that there was a castle in the distance. 'That must be where Ashley is being held captive at.'

Trying not to be seen, I sneaked through the shadows of the buildings hoping I wouldn't be seen by all of the villagers. I was about six buildings away from the exit when I tripped over some boxes making a lot of noise. 'SHIT!' I quickly got up and ran as fast as I could while shooting at anyone who got to close to me. "God damn it, Why are there so many of them and what the hell is causing these villagers to act like this?!" I shouted as I ran towards the exit while killing a few more hostiles while simultaneously picking up any ammo they left behind. I was a few feet away from the exit when I was nearly impaled by a sickle that belonged to some random villager. I then made quick work of them before rushing to the gate that leads outside to the village. The gate was barricaded but luckily it was from the side I was on so I took the barricade off the door and left the village. "God, that sucked. Hopefully I won't have to fight any more crazed villagers again..." after saying that I continued making my way towards the castle not that far away. About half of an hour of walking I finally made it to the castle. As I walked up to the large door I saw a corpse of a soldier lying on the ground, next to him was an assault shotgun with a couple of shotgun shells too. "Oh hell yeah. This will do be very useful when I come across anything that the pistol can't kill." I picked up the shotgun and ammo and strapped in around my shoulder. I then entered the castle to look for Ashley.

Short Time Skip...

I managed to find the prison cells as I thought that this is where they would be holding Ashley captive. I looked through each individual cell but she wasn't in any of these cells. 'If she isn't here then where is she?' just after I finished that thought I suddenly heard her scream. After hearing her scream I quickly ran towards where I heard her. I burst through the door where her scream came from and I found Ashley strapped to a lab table with a infected person looming over her. I then quickly took care of the hostile before running over to her. "Hey, are you alright?" "W-Who are you?" she questioned. "The name's Y/N. Leon was supposed to be sent here to rescue you but he had a different mission to complete, so I was sent in his stead." I replied back to her as I undid the straps to the table. "Come on let's get out of here before even more of them show up." After saying that I grabbed her hand to make sure she doesn't get left behind as we ran out of the lab and made our way to escape the castle. What I didn't realize though was that I was too late from stopping the crazed infected from injecting Ashley with a new strain of the Las Plagas virus. We were running through hall of the castle trying to find the entrance. After a few moments of running we made it to the entrance and left the castle behind but I came to a realization while Ashley and I were escaping. "Wait Ashley. Slow down." "Why? Those guys still might be chasing after us." "That's the problem though. When we were running through the halls of the castle did you see any people chasing after us or trying to stop our escape?" I asked her. Ashley then paused as she realized that I was right. "Now that you mention it. I didn't see anyone trying to stop us from escaping. I wonder why they didn't stop us?" "Who knows. Anyway let's continue making our way to safety."

After even more running we eventually came across an abandoned cabin in the middle of the forest. "This looks like a good place to rest while I try to call someone to pick us up." "What happened to the pilot that brought you here?" she asked as we entered the cabin. "We were shot down by something. I managed to survive but the pilot died from the crash." I answered her. While Ashley sat down on the clean bed, I saw that the place was stocked with clean clothes that coincidentally, was our size and fresh food and bottles of water in the fridge along with a clean bed. The place even had an indoor bathroom with a working shower. 'Huh nice.' I thought to myself. "So Y/N, where am I going to sleep?" "Well, we might as well share the only bed as it's the best option we have." "O-Oh, yeah I guess we can share the bed." she said as she blushed while looking away. After making some dinner for the both of us, we ate and chatted about different things like what we do in our free time. During the conversation we were having I noticed that she had developed a crush on me which is weird since we just met each other earlier today. It was late at night when we both decided to call it a night and go to bed. I got the right side of the bed while she slept on the left side. While I was sleeping I could feel Ashley shifting around in her sleep waking me up from my slumber. I turned to look at her and saw that she was holding her stomach in pain. "Ashley, what's wrong?!" "M-My body feels like it's on fire!" as she said this, I could only look on in shock and horror as her body began to transform.

The first part of her to transform was her arms as they grew slightly longer. Then her arms changed again as they became segmented at the joints like an insects. Two of her fingers elongated then fused together with the other fingers until they formed three long claws. "Y-Y/N, please help me." After saying that her transformation continued changing her body. Suddenly she gasped in pain as her legs were the next to change. Just like her arms, her legs started to elongate before stopping and then her feet changed becoming three white claws. Her torso was next on the list as her skin became a pale white, a small to medium sized thorax then formed just above her derriere with her arms and legs gaining a insect-like shell. Ashley's clothes were becoming to tight for her so she quickly discarded them to the floor making me blush at seeing her naked. After discarding her clothes, her head finally started to change. First, she grew a pair of long antennae from her head, after that her blonde hair began to fall off of her head until she was bald. Another pair of eyes that were slightly smaller than her original pair, formed under her first pair of eyes and one other eye formed on her forehead. Her mouth also started to transform into a mix of a mandible and a human mouth. Her tongue then joined the rest of her body as it grew longer and became a neon green. The armor-like shell on her body formed over the top part of her skull and over her five eyes which also changed in color with her irises turning black and her sclera turning red. The changes to her body finally peaked as she grew a pair of big insect wings on her back and her breasts swelled up a couple of sizes.

With her transformation finally over, I only sat there in shock as the sweet girl that I had just met earlier today was transformed into an anthro novistador. Ashley then noticed my presence as she slowly crawled towards me. Fearing that she was going to kill me, I crawled backwards until my back hit the head board of the bed. She reached towards me but not for the reason why I thought she would reach at me. She touched my face as I relaxed knowing that she wasn't going to kill me. I returned the favor by also reaching forward and gently patting her head which was returned with Ashley happily letting out a hiss. She then glomped me, burying her head into my chest while letting out more hisses. I soon returned the embraced but the sight of her exposed body made dick harden. This caught her attention as she had also sensed my arousal. She then began to grind herself on my clothed dick causing me to groan and her to hiss out in pleasure. After a couple of minutes I stopped her causing her to cutely tilt her head in confusion. I then started to undress as she caught on to what I was doing. As soon as I finished taking my clothes off she once again jumped into my arms causing the both of us to fall backwards onto the bed. Ashley quickly lined up my shaft with her pussy but before I could say anything if she could even understand anything I say anymore, she plunged downward onto my shaft breaking through her hymen making her let out a hiss of both pain and pleasure. After getting over the pain a few minutes later, she began to bounce up and down on my dick. She kept this up for a good ten minutes before she started to get tired so I flipped us over so that I was on top. Another ten minutes passed with me pistoning in and out of her vagina when I felt her tight vagina grip on my shaft informing me that she had came. Not long after I had also began to reach my climax making me go faster until I finally reached my orgasm. We then switched again so that she was laying on top of me. Before we fell fast asleep she nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck and also licking my face having me let out a small laugh. "Yes, Ashley. I love you too." I told her before I pulled the covers over the both of us before we fell fast asleep


End file.
